Soul eater next generation
by Blackrose2358
Summary: What happens when the spartoi is made up of the original gangs children? What happens when everyone finds out Crona is a guy and has a son? And what happens when Black Star has kids of his own and the mother is Tsubaki? Find out and read!


I was walking to school. It was just after summer break for all the regular DWMA attenders. Rose was skipping on ahead of me while I was thinking of how to control the little issue I have. I don't want to be discovered on the first day of school. "Come on slow poke!" Rose yelled back to me. "We still have 8 more flights to go." Great like that was encouraging. I guess this place judged your stamina on your first day by making you walk up an endless flight of stairs. That's it! I transformed into my flying mode and flew up the rest of the stairs. I transformed back. Now where do I go. I looked around and a senior ran into me. "Oops, sorry." I turned around ready to rip the persons head of when I saw who it was. It was Justin Laws son, Jace. I blushed a bit,"Its all right, we all make mistakes." I said smiling. He was his own meister, and that is what my goal was. It was only a matter of time before Rose showed up. "I found a sign leading us to the freshmen area. Let's go!" I said. We were about late and mom said that Sid hated late people. We ran through hall after hall, using our soul perception to help pick up souls of other freshmens. We made it literally right on time. "Welcome to the DWMA. Are you a meister or a weapon." A big blue zombie guy who I guessed was Sid asked. "I'm a meister." I said. He nodded. I guess he also knew I was part weapon as well. He handed me a name tag that said meister on it. "Since most of us made it here you have 10 minutes to choose your partner. If you don't find one then we will have to train you extra each day." Sid said. Great. I hope I find a partner. I walked around and saw a girl ,with three white stripes in her light brown hair with golden eyes that were currently widened out of panic, looking for a partner. I noticed the sun glint of her name tag and it said weapon on it. I walked over and she spotted me. "Ummm..." We both stood there awkwardly looking at each other. "Soooo, do you want to be my partner?" She asked. "Sure, why not?" I asked. "First let's start with names. I'm Midnight." She said. I remembered the rule that you were allowed to change your name. I didn't want to be Aryana. "I'm Skylar. You can call me Sky for short." We smiled at each other. I detected something strange about her soul. But since we were partners I asked permission before I looked. "Er...is it all right if I look at your soul?" I asked. Wow, it's not like that wasn't an awkward question. Way to go Sky. She smiled."only if I can look at yours." She said. I noticed that there was still 5 minutes left. "OK, you have a deal. I'll even play a song for you later." I said smiling. Showing her the pointed teeth I had inherited from my father. We walked over to a desk and sat at it. It was wooden, maybe even an oak or ash wood. We both focused on each other's soul. She is my partner. She deserves to know what I have. I focused more on her soul. It was orange and had three white stripe and tigerish eyes. I noticed that deep in her soul dwelled madness. Not just any madness, but Kichin madness. I opened my eyes at the same time she did. "You have black blood don't you." She asked. I nodded. "Just like you have madness dwelling within your soul." I said. "And we are both meisters..." "...and weapons"she said, finishing my sentence.

-Midnights POV-  
I can't believe it! Dad actually let me go to school! I quickly found my way inside and entered the room right behind a girl with ash blonde hair with one white streak. She had green eyes that were full of determination, and worry. Then Sid started to speak. The only parts I heard were "Are you a weapon or a meister" I said weapon, and "Find a partner or you get extra lessons." I looked around frantically. I saw the girl again. She started walking towards me. I guess she would make good partners. I got up and walked towards her. We both stood there akwardly. "Ummm..." We both said. "Sooooo, do you want to be my partner?" I asked. She told me "sure" and then I asked her her name. She thought about it. She was going to change her name. So was I. "My name is Skylar, but you can call me Sky." She said after a while. My turn, I hated my name. Torelai. No one could ever get it right and always said it akwardly. "My name is Midnight." I said.


End file.
